


Больше чем роль

by Miarra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ты просто делаешь свою работу: снимаешься в кино или пытаешься убить Капитана Америку. А потом вдруг оказывается, что ты пытаешься убить Капитана Америку или снимаешься в кино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше чем роль

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению ко второму фильму вот [с этого момента](http://38.media.tumblr.com/58109940ae2366c497879c567bc8e662/tumblr_nbm0yl95bc1s5ew9do4_500.gif) ([отсюда](http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/97084689492))

Задача проще простого для Капитана Америки – заменить микросхему. Осталась последняя, и надо всего лишь вставить ее в гнездо… Что не так-то легко сделать, когда тебе пытается помешать твой лучший друг.  
И не просто пытается, а мешает.  
Перелетев через ограждение мостика, Стив уронил щит и чип – чип, правда, тут же подобрал, но без щита отбиваться стало сложнее: Баки выкрутил ему руку, и микросхема полетела на нижнюю палубу. Времени между тем оставалось ничтожно мало. Если все окажется напрасным из-за того, что он не может драться с Зимним Солдатом в полную силу… Он отбросил лишние мысли и ударил Баки в лицо. Тот закричал от боли, и у Стива перехватило дыхание.  
– Какого хре… – Баки замер, прижав к щеке ладонь и глядя вниз, на дно геликэрриера в нескольких десятках футов под панелью, на которой они стояли.  
Стив тоже замер в защитной позиции, готовый к контратаке.  
– Мама, – сказал Баки и покачнулся, стоя на самом краю.  
Забыв об осмотрительности, Стив шагнул к нему.  
Баки схватился за него, задев рану от своей же пули. Отдернул руку, посмотрел на кровь на пальцах… Его глаза расширились, а затем закатились, и он потерял сознание, рухнув на Стива всем своим немаленьким весом. 

***

Перелетев через ограждение мостика, Капитан уронил щит и чип. Это давало Солдату шанс – вернее, сам Капитан давал ему шансы, раз за разом упуская возможность его добить. Это злило. Надо было сломать микросхему или хотя бы смахнуть ее вниз, но вместо этого он кинулся на Капитана и понял свою ошибку только тогда, когда тот умудрился снова подобрать чертов чип. Солдат бросился на него в очередной раз и сумел выкрутить ему руку: это получилось легко, как будто Капитан поддался, и его следующий удар оказался совсем слабым. Он открылся, и Солдат врезал ему по лицу: вышло тоже не очень сильно и как-то медленно, но Капитан, даже не попытавшись уклониться, заорал и… и упал на пол. На пол?.. Вслед за ним отлетел кусок металла – деталь от руки Солдата. То, что протез, рассчитанный на выстрелы в упор, сломался вот так запросто, на секунду отвлекло его от окружающей обстановки, но затем он оглянулся по сторонам – и увидел совершенно не то пространство, где сражался с Капитаном секунду назад. Он моргнул. Да, это был не кэрриер. 

***

Стив некоторое время стоял в растерянности с Зимним Солдатом на руках. Из ступора его вывел голос Хилл.  
– Стив?  
– Сейчас, – невпопад ответил он, положил Баки на ровную поверхность и спустился за микросхемой, надеясь, что она не разбилась от удара. Найдя ее на стеклянной палубе, он взбежал по лестнице со скоростью, которой не ожидал даже от себя, и вставил чип в нужное гнездо как раз тогда, когда Хилл сказала, что осталась минута. Он отчитался о замене и попытался отдышаться.  
– Выбирайся оттуда! – сказала Хилл.  
Стив перегнулся через перила мостика: Баки лежал на том же месте.  
Как они будут отсюда выбираться? Сэм без крыльев, самолетов на геликэрриере нет. Система наведения перехвачена, но Хилл одна на пульте управления, и люди Гидры могут попытаться его отбить. Стив во многом сомневался в последнее время, но одно он знал точно – заряженное оружие массового поражения не должно летать над Вашингтоном.  
– Стреляй, – сказал он настолько приказным тоном, насколько мог.  
– Но Стив…  
– Сейчас! – рявкнул он и прыгнул вниз. Баки как раз начал приходить в себя. Глядя на то, как Стив мягко приземлился на ноги, он приподнялся на локте. Стив осторожно подошел ближе.  
– Мы выберемся, – успокаивающе сказал он то ли Хилл, то ли Баки.  
– Орудия наведены, Кэп.  
– Стреляй!  
– Стреляю.  
– Крис? – спросил Баки слабым голосом.  
Стив, набравший в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, недоуменно моргнул.  
– Это что, розыгрыш какой-то? – Баки сел, оглядываясь вокруг себя.  
– Баки? – не очень уверенно спросил Стив. – Я Стив, Стив Роджерс, ты же знаешь меня.  
Баки зажмурился, затем открыл глаза и посмотрел на него очень сосредоточенно.  
– Никогда. Больше. Не буду. Ничего. Употреблять, – с расстановкой произнес он.  
Стив помотал головой, не давая сбить себя с толку.  
– Тут сейчас все рванет. Нам надо спрыгнуть вниз.  
– Вниз? – переспросил Баки странно высоким голосом.  
– Да, на палубу, а потом в воду, – сказал Стив. – Если ты не можешь плыть с этой рукой, я тебе помогу.  
Раздался первый залп, но протяжный стон Баки был слышен даже сквозь грохот выстрелов.  
Спрыгнуть с площадки они не успели – их снесло взрывной волной. Стив прикрыл Баки собой от падающей балки, но сам напоролся на отломившийся откуда-то стальной штырь.  
Когда они вместе упали в воду, Баки начал панически бултыхаться и чуть не захлебнулся – Стив помог ему выровняться и удержаться на плаву, но сам в воде стремительно слабел, быстро теряя кровь. Баки, который как раз стал грести увереннее, крикнул ему:  
– Держись, я тебя отсюда вытащил как-то.  
Стив схватился за железное плечо и плохо помнил, что было потом. 

***

Он стоял на белой прорезиненной панели, приподнятой не очень высоко над полом, и морщился от слишком яркого света – и еще оттого, что все вокруг зеленое. Капитан сидел на полу и держался за лицо. Рядом с ним толпились люди, кто-то звал врача. В памяти всплыл голос: «В нестандартной ситуации ждать приказов и не делать ничего лишнего».  
Мужчина, в котором чувствовался командир, недовольно сказал:  
– Слезай уже оттуда, герой – штаны с дырой.  
Солдат расценил это как приказ, хотя никогда раньше не видел этого человека, и спрыгнул, проигнорировав протянутую кем-то руку. Заметив микросхему на полу, он раздавил ее каблуком.  
Стоящие рядом люди заговорили разом:  
– Эй, осторожней с реквизитом!  
– Ты что, решил все сломать?  
Это компьютерная симуляция? Обучение? Проверка? Ему еще что-то говорили, но он плохо улавливал суть реплик и не знал, что отвечать на те, которые понимал, поэтому молчал.  
Должен ли он продолжать выполнять задание? Капитан все еще сидел на полу. «Главного» отозвал в сторону какой-то очкарик, а Солдата тем временем подхватил под локоть здоровяк в кепке.  
– Отрабатывали же все, какая муха тебя укусила? И раз уж импровизируешь, то хоть фиксируй удар. Эй, да ты… Ты в себе вообще?  
Он был не в себе, и не только из-за «нестандартной ситуации». Он чувствовал себя... не так. Слабость, заторможенность движений, да и соображал он как будто медленнее. Костюм словно весил килограмм на двадцать тяжелее и казался чертовски неудобным, а рука ощущалась… Рука ощущалась. Как живая. Как живая рука, к которой что-то прилипло. И которая чешется.  
– Мне нужен врач, – сказал он, продолжая рассматривать Капитана. Тот, поймав его взгляд, сделал круглые глаза и покрутил пальцем у виска. Затем попытался было неуклюже встать, но подбежавший к нему медик снова усадил его на пол, затем разрезал и аккуратно снял его шлем.  
Человек с разбитым лицом не был Капитаном Америкой.  
Очень похож, в том же костюме, но не он. Даже ростом меньше.  
– Крису врач сейчас нужнее, – сказал мужик в кепке и усадил Солдата на пододвинутый кем-то стул.  
Все люди вокруг казались совершенно гражданскими и непрофессиональными. Ни у кого не было оружия.  
Солдат не чувствовал опасности. Он чувствовал усталость, и, едва он сел, захотелось зевнуть. Он не распознал ощущение сразу, потому что выходил на миссию в оптимальной готовности, но сейчас ему хотелось спать. И еще есть, но спать больше. Он откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.  
– А я говорил, что все эти съемки по 16 часов до добра не доведут! – сказал кто-то у него над ухом. 

***  
Стив очнулся в больничной палате. Рядом сидел Сэм – с пластырем на лице, но в остальном целый и невредимый – и листал журнал. Заметив, что Стив пошевелился, он улыбнулся ему.  
– Ты как?  
Стив прислушался к ощущениям. Он был ранен. И перевязан. Чувствовал несколько ушибов. Драться сейчас, наверное, не смог бы, но и валяться на больничной койке не видел необходимости. Он приподнялся на локтях и попытался вспомнить, что произошло.  
Он выполнил задачу. Победил Зимнего Солдата – или тот ему сдался, если это можно так назвать. Стив заменил микросхему, а потом они оба упали в воду.  
Стив не утонул, значит, Баки его вытащил.  
– Баки? – спросил он.  
– Ооо, – простонал Сэм и закатил глаза. – Что ты с ним сделал?  
Стив сел, спустив ноги с койки.  
– Воды? – Сэм протянул ему бутылку.  
Благодарно кивнув, Стив отхлебнул глоток.  
– Он не... Он же выплыл?  
– О да. Ну, мы его вытащили с вертолета, вместе с тобой. Ты был без сознания и, если бы не он, наверное, утонул бы.  
– Да, это я понял. Где он?  
– Фьюри куда-то отвез. Я не знаю. Знаешь, он… Он вел себя странно. Нет, я не жалуюсь, что он больше не пытался нас всех убить...  
Стив нахмурился.  
– В каком смысле странно?  
– Ну, он был... Я бы сказал, смущенным. Поблагодарил, когда мы затащили вас в вертолет, смотрел как-то... удивленно на всех. Улыбался, извинялся.  
Стив потер глаза. Да, Баки вел себя странно. Говорил не вполне понятные вещи.  
– Что с Пирсом?  
– Мертв. Мы вроде как победили.  
Стив мрачно кивнул, вставая.  
– И куда ты собрался? – спросил Сэм, приподняв бровь.  
– К Баки, – сказал Стив. – Есть связь с Фьюри?  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Да, он предполагал, что она тебе понадобится. 

***

Врач после недолгой беседы выдал ему заключение: «переутомление и, видимо, простуда».  
– Взрослый же человек, сказал бы, что болеешь, – вздохнул мужик в очках.  
– Я не болею.  
Он имел в виду, что он в принципе не болеет, у него идеальное здоровье, он разве что ранен может быть или психологически нестабилен. Мужик в очках закатил глаза.  
– Вылечись и выспись, ради бога, – он резко отвернулся, ударил рукой об руку и продолжил, обращаясь уже не к Солдату. – Дублеров поснимаем, что ли?  
Откуда-то из толпы вышел еще один человек в костюме Капитана Америки, который не был Капитаном Америкой, и прошел мимо Солдата, хлопнув его по плечу. Тут все постоянно пытались его трогать и, кажется, совершенно не боялись. Это было странно – ассистенты и врачи всегда его боялись, даже охрана боялась. Охрана здесь отсутствовала в принципе.  
Откуда-то появился парень в его собственном костюме. С железной рукой и звездой на плече. На этом Солдат прекратил попытки осмыслить происходящее и послушно пошел вслед за ассистентами, которые, казалось, знают, куда его вести. 

***

Фьюри встретил Стива крепким рукопожатием и словами благодарности.  
Стив торопливо кивнул и, не отвлекаясь на лишнее, задал главный вопрос:  
– Баки?  
Фьюри покосился на стоящую рядом Хилл. Та непонятно поморщилась.  
– Стив, ты его по голове не бил?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Пару раз. Что с ним?  
Фьюри, Хилл и Сэм переглянулись. Это начинало раздражать.  
Наконец Хилл вздохнула.  
– Он милый, – сказала она.  
– Что-что?  
– О да, – вмешался Сэм. – Именно это слово.  
Стив посмотрел на него недоуменно.  
– Милый? Баки, конечно, славный парень, но...  
– Стив... – Хилл секунду поколебалась и все же продолжила: – Почему ты так уверен в том, что это Баки Барнс, а не… двойник, клон… внук?  
Стив подошел к ней и заглянул в монитор на столе. Камера на потолке небольшой комнаты показывала Баки в чем-то вроде больничной пижамы; он ходил от стены к стене, вытянув перед собой металлическую руку, пальцы которой время от времени сгибал и разгибал. Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, он поднял голову к камере и высунул язык.  
Стив вздрогнул. Так мог бы сделать Баки-из-прошлого. Тот человек, с которым он дрался на автомагистрали, а затем на кэрриере... Почему он в самом деле решил, что это был Баки?  
Хилл и остальные ждали от него ответа с видимым сомнением на лицах.  
Стив сглотнул.  
– Я поговорю с ним, – сказал он.  
– Не знаю насчет твоего Баки, но есть ощущение, что Зимнего Солдата кто-то подменил, пока вы с ним купались, – сказал Фьюри. – Он слишком… беспомощный и да, черт возьми, милый. Или у него просто такая программа на случай захвата противником.  
– Причем очень эффективная программа, – Хилл кивнула на монитор. Человек в комнате теперь прыгал то на одной ноге, то на другой. – Потому что он совершенно сбил всех нас с толку.  
– В общем, иди, разговаривай. А мы посмотрим, что из этого получится. И да, Стив... – Фьюри устало вздохнул. – У тебя есть мобильник?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо. Если он и у тебя будет просить гребаный телефон, учти, что я не дам ему никуда отсюда звонить.  
Стив кивнул. 

***

Сначала ему помогли снять костюм, а затем он с ужасом смотрел, как какая-то женщина одну за другой открепляет пластины его руки. На мгновение его охватила паника – без протеза он чувствовал себя беззащитным, чуть ли не голым. Но под пластинами обнаружилась настоящая рука. Когда он чуть привык к этой мысли, почему-то захотелось радоваться. Хотя с чего бы – она ведь еще слабее, чем правая.  
Его по прежнему никто не боялся – люди вокруг сначала перешучивались, потом спрашивали, все ли у него в порядке, и, не получив ответа, начали поглядывать на него с беспокойством. Закончив стирать с его неожиданно настоящей руки клей, женщина спросила, пойдет ли он в душ. Он кивнул, и кто-то всучил ему полотенце и пакет.  
В душевой он некоторое время стоял под горячей водой, надеясь, что это приведет в тонус хотя бы мозг, если не тело. Не помогло: он все еще чувствовал себя сонно и странно.  
Он переоделся в выданную ему гражданскую одежду. Достал из кармана куртки бумажник с небольшим количеством наличных, картой American Express и водительским удостоверением со своей фотографией на имя Себастьяна Стэна. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Да, это его фото, пусть и с короткими волосами. Новое прикрытие? Значит, должно быть и новое задание?  
В другом кармане он нашел ключи от машины и телефон. Имена в списке контактов и сообщения ни о чем ему не говорили. Он проверил, не зашифрованы ли они известными ему кодами, но навскидку ничего не обнаружил. В папке с фотографиями на подавляющем большинстве изображений был он сам с каким-нибудь идиотским выражением лица. Он даже не подозревал, что так умеет. Снова посмотрел в зеркало, попробовал повторить. Получилось не похоже.  
В раздевалке было пусто; все куда-то ушли. Раз ему выдали ключи от машины – наверное, стоит поискать парковку. 

***

– О, привет, – сказал Баки и уселся с ногами на железную койку, накрытую тонким матрасом. Он обхватил себя руками. Стив позабыл все вопросы, которые придумал по пути.  
– Тебе холодно? – спросил он вместо этого.  
– Да уж не жарко.  
Стив снял куртку, протянул ему.  
– Спасибо, очень мило с твоей стороны. Ты точно не Крис Эванс?  
– Точно не кто? – переспросил Стив.  
– Не Крис. – Это прозвучало грустно. – У тебя случайно нет мобильника?  
– Нет. А кому ты хочешь звонить?  
– Адвокату. Психиатру. В Марвел. В общество защиты животных. — В его голосе появилась взвинченная интонация. Стив нахмурился. Человек, очень похожий на Баки, засмеялся, глядя ему в лицо.  
– Не Крис, – сказал он, – точно не Крис.  
Стив устало потер рукой лоб. Рана в боку напомнила о том, что она еще вполне свежая.  
– Я присяду?  
– Чувствуй себя как дома.  
Перестав смеяться, он подвинулся и хлопнул рукой по месту рядом с собой.  
Стив сел. Здесь правда было холодно, надо бы напомнить Фьюри про гуманное обращение с военнопленными... или арестантами? Стив закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, упершись лопатками в стену.  
– Эй! Тебе нехорошо? – спросил родной голос с чужими интонациями.  
– Все нормально.  
– ...с учетом того, что у тебя только что была дырка в боку и тебя увезли в больницу. Ты правда Капитан Америка, что ли?  
«Если бы не он, я был бы сейчас мертв». Мысль о том, чтобы лежать на дне, забыв про все, показалась вдруг очень заманчивой. Стив решил, что это реакция на стресс. Стресс, ранение и надежду, которая оказалась ложной.  
Надо разобраться, кто этот парень, почему он так похож на Баки... И почему не закончил свое задание.  
– Похоже, я перепутал тебя с другим человеком. Ты очень похож на него.  
– Баки.  
Стив задержал дыхание на секунду.  
– Ты ведь не он, верно?  
– Нет… Не знаю. Вообще не он. Но вот это... – он помахал перед собой железной рукой. – Это его, а не мое.  
Стив смотрел на нее, как будто увидел в первый раз. Она... завораживала.  
– Эмм... Самый правдоподобный вариант – то, что ты мне снишься, – он сгибал и разгибал механические пальцы, от которых Стив никак не мог оторвать взгляд. – Может быть, я переработал. Или заболел. Или принял какой-то наркоты, хотя я не помню, когда последний раз употреблял что-то крепче эспрессо. И теперь я думаю, что я – Баки.  
Он снова рассмеялся – непривычно, незнакомо. Неприятно.  
Стив закусил губу.  
– Так ты Баки или не Баки?  
– Если ты настоящий... – он будто не услышал вопроса Стива, – Если ты настоящий и эта штука настоящая… – он внезапно развернулся и ударил рукой о стену. От места удара пошли трещины. Стив непроизвольно подобрался. – А это очевидно не реквизит, то либо я рехнулся, либо...  
Он замолк и нахмурился. Уронил лицо в ладони и тут же ойкнул.  
– Черт, поцарапался, – сказал он и продолжил без перехода: – Слушай, мне так же трудно поверить в то, что ты настоящий Кэп, как тебе – в то, что я сейчас расскажу. Но если ты сходу поверил в то, что твой друг выжил после падения в пропасть и превратился в суперубийцу и все такое…  
– Во что я должен поверить? – спросил Стив с очень неприятным ощущением в животе.  
– Я не Баки. Я не Зимний Солдат. Меня зовут Себастьян Стэн, я актер, я играл Баки Барнса в фильме про Капитана Америку и попал сюда прямо со съемок второй части этого фильма.  
«Очень эффективная программа на случай захвата противником», – сказал у Стива в голове голос Хилл. 

***

На парковке было много автомобилей – в основном с лос-анджелесскими и калифорнийскими номерами. Пока он крутил ключи в руках и оглядывался по сторонам, ему встретилась одна из женщин, которые помогали ему в раздевалке.  
– Забыл, где припарковался? – спросила она.  
Он кивнул, и она махнула рукой вправо.  
– Там вроде твоя тачка, за джипом.  
В указанном направлении нашлась машина, которая открылась его ключами, и в ней был установлен навигатор с несколькими адресами в памяти. Студия – там, где он находился сейчас. Действительно в Лос-Анджелесе. И гостиница – в городке неподалеку.  
Он нашел на карте расположение ближайшей явки Гидры. Не особо далеко, даже бензина хватит.  
У него болела голова и непривычно ломило мышцы. Он не чувствовал ушибов, которые должны были остаться после боя с Капитаном, но чувствовал другие, непонятно откуда взявшиеся. И он где-то потянул руку.  
По пути к явке он купил пару гамбургеров: один съел, на втором понял, что больше не хочет. Он не знал, что должно было находиться по адресу, но детский сад немного сбил его с толку. Впрочем, детский сад – отличное прикрытие.  
Охранник на входе не знал кодовой фразы, зато поверил наспех придуманной истории про приболевшего ребенка. Воспитательница тоже не отреагировала на код и смотрела очень подозрительно. Он извинился, сказал, что перепутал адрес (подозрения в ее взгляде не стало меньше), и вернулся в машину. Либо он действительно перепутал адрес (маловероятно: адреса по всей стране для обращения в случае чрезвычайной ситуации он не заучивал, просто знал их каким-то образом, как устройство оружия, как способы управления различными видами транспорта), либо никакой явки здесь не было. Не малышам же называть код.  
Что ж, у него есть телефон, значит, с ним рано или поздно выйдут на связь.  
В гостинице, адрес которой был забит в навигатор, доброжелательная девушка на стойке регистрации выдала ему ключ еще до того, как он успел что-то сказать. В номере он обнаружил наполовину разобранную дорожную сумку, разбросанную повсюду одежду, из оружия – только пластмассовый нож (кому и зачем может понадобиться пластмассовый нож?) и закрытый ноутбук на кровати. Его внимание привлекла помятая папка – в ней могли быть материалы по заданию, так что он раскрыл ее, не теряя времени. Задания в папке не оказалось. Там был сценарий. 

***

– Итак, он знает вещи, которые не должен знать, – подвела итог Хилл.  
– Допустим, про Старка и гигантский пончик он мог узнать из разведданных Гидры, – сказал Фьюри. – За тем, как Стив познакомился с Сэмом, они тоже могли проследить... Разговоры Стива с Маргарет Картер? Она не писала об этом мемуаров или типа того?  
– Не писала. И она точно не писала никаких мемуаров про то, как я в последний раз навещал ее в больнице.  
– На тебе была прослушка? Нет, это все же бред, – Хилл поморщилась. – Я бы остановилась на том, что у него правда не все в порядке с головой и нам нужен психиатр, но...  
– Но он точно не может знать, о чем мы с вами говорили перед тем, как пошли в бой. Если бы у Гидры была информация о том разговоре, она не дала бы нам сорвать свой план.  
Стив не отрывал глаз от монитора, от человека, который ходил туда-сюда по крошечной комнате, кутаясь в его куртку. От человека с незнакомой манерой двигаться, незнакомой мимикой, незнакомым голосом. Если это просто похожий на Баки сотрудник Гидры, который морочит им всем головы дикой историей про кино...  
Фьюри мягко сказал:  
– Ты бы шел поспать, Стив. Не хочешь в больницу, возвращайся на дамбу. Я спрошу у Наташи, действительно ли у нее есть возможность найти то досье Зимнего Солдата, о котором он рассказал….  
Стив смотрел в монитор.  
История про кино – не самое дикое, что ему приходилось слышать за последние три года. И далеко не самое невероятное.  
Он знал, каково это – оказаться в чужом для тебя мире, где ты никого не знаешь. Его самого, слава богу, никто не запирал в пустой холодной камере, но все равно пришлось несладко.  
Стив посмотрел на Фьюри, надеясь, что у него сейчас достаточно тяжелый взгляд.  
– Я пойду к себе. Вряд ли на меня кто-то рискнет напасть. И он... Он пойдет со мной. 

***

Он прочитал сценарий дважды – сначала не по порядку, проглядывая по диагонали то, что не касалось его напрямую, потом внимательно вчитываясь в каждую строчку.  
Это может быть симуляция. Гипноз или что-то в этом роде – его проверяют на лояльность.  
Зазвонил телефон. «Мама» – прочитал он на экране. Если это симуляция, то хорошо бы вырвать горло тому, кто ее придумал. Какая, к черту, мама, как он должен на это реагировать?  
Хотя, может, просто рабочий контакт так обозначен в телефоне. Он снял трубку. Незнакомый женский голос говорил на незнакомом языке.  
Разобрав из потока слов только «Себастьян», он оборвал связь.  
Себастьян Стэн, написано у него в правах. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, написано в сценарии. «Погибнут люди, Бак», – сказал капитан Роджерс перед тем, как бросил в него свой щит.  
У него внезапно появилось гораздо больше имен, чем ему было нужно.  
Все же проверка? Они выясняют, переметнется ли он, если будет считать, что Гидра обречена на поражение, а у него есть личный контакт на стороне врага?  
Тогда при чем тут какое-то кино?  
Из комментариев к сценарию он понял, что это второй фильм. Значит, где-то есть первый?  
Мысли в его голове метались с бешеной скоростью и в то же время оставались непривычно четкими.  
Он уселся на кровати, открыл ноутбук.  
Нашел папку «фильмы».  
Фильмов было много. Он запустил поиск по словам «Капитан Америка», и видеофайл нашелся почти сразу. Капитан Америка – Первый Мститель. 

***

Сэм подвез их до дома Стива на одном из автомобилей Щ.И.Т.а., при каждом удобном случае намекая, что готов составить им компанию на ночь. Стив почти дал себя уговорить, но все же попрощался с Сэмом у подъезда. Баки это или не Баки, все равно он – ответственность Стива.  
Баки-неБаки выглядел смурным и нахохлившимся – все еще в куртке Стива и больничных штанах. Чем больше Стив на него смотрел, тем более незнакомым он ему казался. Из всей формы Зимнего Солдата ему вернули только ботинки, до сих пор мокрые после падения в реку. Стив собирался подобрать ему что-нибудь из своей одежды, а завтра – сводить в магазин.  
– Ну тут-то у тебя есть телефон? – спросил неБаки немного раздраженно, едва перешагнул порог.  
– Ага, в гостиной.  
Стив не был здесь со дня покушения на Фьюри. Может, и правда не стоило сюда возвращаться, но более «своего» места у него все равно не было, а пользоваться сейчас чьим-то гостеприимством не хотелось. Надо бы заняться поиском нового жилья. Можно уже завтра.  
На кухонной стойке лежали счета на оплату работ по замене окна и записка, из которой следовало, что «Кейт» договорилась с домовладельцем о ремонте. Интересно, не съехала ли она сама отсюда? И пережила ли сегодняшний день, если уж на то пошло…  
Его гость говорил по телефону недолго: уточнил, правильно ли набрал номер. Извинился, повесил трубку, опустил голову. Это запросто мог быть какой-нибудь код, который он передал Гидре. А может, он звонил родственникам, которых здесь не существует.  
Стив нашел для него джинсы, футболку и полотенце. Отправил в душ и, пока он мылся, разложил на диване комплект постельного белья и одеяло. Зевнул – ужасно хотелось спать. Поверил бы он этому человеку так же легко, если бы тот не выглядел как Баки? Уж не потащил бы к себе домой, это точно.  
Волноваться было уже поздно. Если он Стива убьет – значит, так тому и надо. По крайней мере, Стив уничтожил геликэрриеры сегодня, так что имеет право с чистой совестью поспать. 

***

Начало фильма он смотрел спокойно... пока не появился Стив. В какой момент Капитан стал для него Стивом? Он несколько раз ставил кино на паузу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо маленького парня на экране. Оно казалось знакомым, да и голос тоже. Не как задание, не как тот соперник, с которым он совсем недавно дрался… Он знал его… или убедил себя, что знает, поверив в то, что написано в сценарии? Почему он с такой готовностью в это поверил? Не самая приятная для него история. Проще посчитать ее ложью и продолжать думать, что Гидра делает правое дело.  
… а потом в фильме появился тот, в ком он, наверное, должен был узнать себя. Он не совсем узнавал (впрочем, он и в зеркале себя не очень узнавал), но ему нравилась эта картинка: он такой беззаботный и настоящий, и у него есть друг, и красивые девушки, и… и завтра он отправляется на войну.  
Маленький Стив тоже очень хотел на войну. Непонятно зачем. Баки на экране, очевидно, знал про Стива и его мотивы гораздо больше.  
А потом появился доктор Зола. Он не помнил имени, но узнал лицо.  
Стоп. Не бояться. Это просто сбор информации. Не вспоминать. Досмотреть до конца, потом можно будет делать выводы.  
Он смотрел дальше и иногда ему хотелось разбить монитор, а иногда – оказаться по ту сторону экрана. Он узнал, как Стив стал Капитаном Америкой... И о том, как Баки начал становиться Зимним Солдатом.  
«Сержант Барнс», – говорил Зола. «Сержант Барнс», – говорил Баки Барнс на экране и называл номер, который для него теперь ничего не значил. Его затошнило. Он понял, что не сможет сейчас досмотреть это кино. Закрыв крышку ноутбука, он пошел в ванную. Постоял немного, глядя на текущую воду, умылся, почистил зубы: движения успокаивали.  
Стараясь ни о чем не думать, он вернулся в комнату, забрался под одеяло и сразу же заснул.

***

У Стива дома почти не было свежих продуктов, и он понятия не имел, что захочет на завтрак его гость, поэтому с утра пораньше сгонял в ближайший продуктовый и набрал всякого разного. На обратном пути его внимание привлек запах выпечки, и он заглянул в пекарню на углу.  
К его возвращению Себастьян (Стив решил для простоты называть его так, как он представился, хоть к этому и сложно было привыкнуть) еще не проснулся. Стив успел сварить себе кофе и сделать сэндвич, когда тот заглянул на кухню, совершенно сонный и с взъерошенными волосами.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Стив.  
Себастьян посмотрел на сэндвич, на полуразобранный пакет с покупками на столе, на кучу булочек на большой тарелке с цветочками.  
Потом снова перевел взгляд на Стива и осмотрел его с ног до головы.  
– Ты можешь все это есть? – спросил он.  
Стив растерялся и ничего не ответил. Вроде бы он не принес ничего несъедобного.  
– И я могу?  
С этим вопросом Себастьян осмотрел сам себя. На нем были штаны и футболка, которые ему вчера выдал Стив.  
– Угощайся, – сказал Стив. – Но я бы сначала умылся на твоем месте.  
– Угу, – Себастьян развернулся было по направлению к ванной, затем внезапно сделал шаг к кухонному столу, схватил булочку и откусил сразу половину.  
– У вас там что, с продуктами напряженка? – удивился Стив.  
Себастьян пробубнил с полным ртом неожиданно зло:  
– Полгода на сраной диете. Тебе не понять.  
С этими словами он развернулся, въехал плечом в косяк и отломил от него кусок штукатурки.  
– Ой, – сказал он. – Извини.  
– Ничего страшного, – ответил Стив, – все равно отсюда надо будет съезжать.  
– О. Вот еще что. Гулять так гулять – у тебя запасная бритва есть? 

***

С утра, едва открыв глаза, он потянулся за ноутбуком и включил фильм снова.  
Со второго раза он начал замечать неточности. Отсутствие шрамов на теле Стива, родинки не на тех местах. То, что после драки на его лице не осталось ни одной ссадины – а у него такой фонарь был тогда…  
Дум-дум в плену носил котелок – какой, к черту, котелок в плену. Шляпа появилась уже во время Коммандос, вместе с остальными выпендрежными костюмами, которые им тогда пошили.  
Он пытался совместить то, что видит на экране, с тем, что выросло за ночь у него в голове. Как будто пока он спал, в ней поселился кто-то другой, тот, для кого все это – больше, чем просто картинки. Он не знал толком, воспоминания это, самовнушение... Или внушение извне. Ему было не привыкать к тому, что в голове постоянно всплывают вещи, о которых он за секунду до этого ничего не знал. Адреса, имена, маршруты... Но не родинки же Капитана Америки. Кто в здравом уме стал бы записывать в его мозг данные о гребаных родинках Стива Роджерса.  
На той же сцене в лаборатории, на которой он бросил смотреть вчера, у него снова поплыло в голове. Мутная темная стена, тусклое окно, лампы... Он вспомнил яркий электрический свет в лицо, запах спирта и медикаментов, ремни, врезающиеся в руки, блики на очках, вкрадчивое «сейчас немножечко потерпим» с немецким акцентом, блеск иглы шприца…  
Он закричал. Сполз на пол, зажал уши ладонями и кричал – в какой-то момент понял, что кричит молча. «Я поверила», – сказала Пегги Картер на экране ноутбука. «Хотел бы я тоже во что-нибудь поверить», – подумал он и поставил фильм на очередную паузу.

***

За завтраком Стив задал вопрос, который не давал ему покоя всю ночь.  
– Если ты был на съемочной площадке, а потом попал сюда... То Баки должен был очутиться там у вас на съемках?  
Себастьян чуть не поперхнулся кофе.  
– Как раз то, чего не хватало в моей блестящей карьере.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Ему там что-нибудь угрожает?  
– Издеваешься? Я, конечно, пожелал Крису много хорошего, когда он вывихнул мне руку вчера, но жаждущего его убить психа из параллельного мира он точно не заслуживает... Ой, извини.  
Иногда в нем все же проскальзывало что-то от Баки. Если бы Стиву было чуть проще обманывать себя, он, может, и посчитал бы, что Баки, вспомнив его во время боя, не смог принять правду и придумал для себя эту историю про фильм. Он всегда любил кино. А то, что он совсем на себя не похож… разумеется, он изменился после всего пережитого.  
– Ты имеешь в виду актера, который играет меня? Ох.  
Стив вспомнил свою собственную недолгую кинокарьеру в 43-м. Если бы один из «нацистов» на площадке оказался настоящим агентом Гидры и напал бы на него, Капитана Америку... Он бы дрался с этим агентом. Но он-то уже был в то время Капитаном Америкой, а парень, про которого рассказывает Себастьян, судя по всему, простой человек. Мысль о том, что кто-то может пострадать только за то, что играет его в кино, оказалась очень болезненной.  
– Хорошо хоть у него не будет заряженного оружия и этой штуки, – Себастьян покрутил перед собой кистью протеза. – Черт, теперь я, по крайней мере, буду знать, как она на самом деле ощущается.  
Стиву тоже это было интересно.  
– Она не… болит?  
– Да нет. Даже не очень тяжелая. Или это просто я очень сильный, пока не понял. Странные ощущения – тело совсем другое.  
– О да, расскажи мне о странных ощущениях, – улыбнулся Стив.  
Себастьян улыбнулся ему в ответ – снова как Баки.  
Стив вздрогнул.  
– И что, его некому будет остановить?  
– Там есть инструкторы по рукопашке и наши дублеры, они крепкие ребята, но... – он поморщился и пожал плечами. – Слушай, мы даже не знаем, там ли он. Может он просто исчез... Упс, это тебя вряд ли утешит.  
Стив вздохнул. Себастьян о чем-то думал, закусив губу.  
– Там нет Гидры, – сказал он наконец, отстраненно глядя куда-то вверх. – Нет супергероев. У него могут быть неприятности с полицией. Или у полиции будут неприятности с ним. В худшем случае он окажется в тюрьме. Если начнет рассказывать про Зимнего Солдата – то, скорее, в психушке. Может, и к лучшему, если он посидит на успокоительных. Правда, не знаю, как я буду выбираться, если мы поменяемся обратно... – он зажмурился и потряс головой. – Не уверен, что хочу об этом думать.  
Стив чуть не извинился за возможные неприятности, которые Баки может доставить своему двойнику. Но подумал, что его извинения точно ничему не помогут.  
Вместо этого он позвонил Фьюри, который вчера обещал поискать экспертов по параллельным измерениям.  
– Доктор Селвиг будет в городе после обеда. Не знаю, сможет ли он сказать что-то полезное, но его заинтересовал ваш случай. И, кстати, заезжай за своим щитом – его подняли со дна реки. 

***

На сцене в поезде у него чуть не случился еще один срыв. Он видел на экране испуганное лицо человека, который понял, что у него кончились патроны, и знает, что его сейчас убьют.  
Он никогда не боялся. Впрочем, и не рисковал лишний раз без необходимости. В его задачу всегда входило возвращение на базу. Если у него заканчивались патроны, он просто брал другое оружие или обходился и вовсе без него. Но он сам был оружием, а парень в поезде – не был, он слишком полагался на свой огнестрел, с которым еле умел, по своим нынешним меркам, обращаться (кто тебе виноват, что израсходовал столько патронов на двух противников?). И еще он слишком полагался на своего Стива.  
На Стива, который был зеленым новобранцем, но быстро учился и доучился до того, что Зимний Солдат не смог с ним справиться... Хотя, если верить сценарию, почти справился. Почти убил. Его снова замутило.  
Он ушел в ванную и долго стоял над включенным краном, плеская в лицо холодную воду.  
Вспоминал, кто он.  
Агент Гидры. Солдат Гидры. Зимний Солдат.  
Он все же начал узнавать себя в персонаже на экране: в том парне, который улыбался, смотрел с нежностью на Стива Роджерса, паршиво стрелял и умел бояться смерти. А свое отражение он не знал. Он ударил в зеркало кулаком. Оно не разбилось, хотя он почувствовал боль в костяшках пальцев. У него даже не было сил разбить чертово зеркало. Конечно он себя не узнавал. Он не был собой.  
Он прислонился лбом к стеклу и закрыл глаза. В ушах шумело. Надо было успокоиться, и...  
И что? Дождаться приказов?  
Найти Капитана Америку?  
Вернуться на киностудию и играть Зимнего Солдата в кино про Капитана Америку?  
Он сыграет им Зимнего Солдата. Еще как убедительно сыграет.  
Зеркало запотело от его дыхания. Рука болела так, как не должна была болеть. Он чувствовал себя маленьким и слабым. Он чувствовал себя потерявшимся.  
Он мог бы вернуться на базу, но у него не было данных о базах в Лос-Анджелесе, хотя наверняка они тут есть. Полететь в Вашингтон и обнаружить, что на той базе тоже нет никого, кто знал бы коды?  
Он вернулся к ноутбуку и в очередной раз включил фильм с той же отчаянной решимостью, с которой без оружия бросался на Капитана Америку. 

***

После завтрака Себастьян засел за компьютер и почти сразу сообщил Стиву:  
– Меня нет в интернете. Ну, неудивительно. И Марвела тоже нет.  
Стив размышлял, этично или не этично заглядывать ему через плечо.  
Решил все же заглянуть. Там было что-то про кино.  
– Кто такой Марвел?  
– Студия, которая про тебя снимает. Бэтмен есть, Супермен есть, а Людей Икс нету... О! Ему, видимо, что-то пришло в голову. Он бегло набрал в поисковой строке «президент США». Вылезло несколько результатов про президента Эллиса и его фотографии.  
– У вас даже Обамы нету, – тоскливо сказал Себастьян. – Бэтмен есть, а Обамы нету.  
Стив пожал плечами, но без особого сочувствия. Президент США волновал его сейчас ничуть не больше, чем Бэтмен.  
– У тебя, извини за приземленность, штанов по размеру нету. Как насчет того, чтобы сходить в магазин? Заодно купим тебе телефон, если ты не можешь жить без интернета.  
В торговом центре Себастьян обошелся минимумом: то ли стеснялся тратить деньги Стива, то ли надеялся, что не останется здесь надолго.  
Дожидаясь, пока он выберет то, что ему нужно, Стив пытался представить на его месте Баки. Стив мог бы посоветовать что-нибудь для Баки: он помнил, какая одежда ему нравилась, какие цвета ему подходили... Но Стив точно не стал бы предлагать ему настолько узкие джинсы. Или футболки с надписями, смысла которых не понимал.  
Себастьян сразу же переоделся в то, что собирался купить, сложив вещи Стива в пакет из магазина. Когда он вышел из раздевалки, Стив подумал, что, может быть, и посоветует Баки узкие джинсы. Выдалась бы ему еще возможность пройтись с ним по магазинам.  
– Куда теперь, мой капитан? – спросил Себастьян, у которого, кажется, улучшилось настроение после шоппинга.  
– За моим щитом. А потом мы встречаемся с доктором Селвигом. Знаешь о нем?  
Пока они добирались до укрытия Фьюри, Себастьян пересказал ему в общих чертах сюжет фильма про Тора. Стиву почти все это было известно после истории с читуари. Он поинтересовался, есть ли фильм про Наташу.  
– Нет. Многие хотят, но пока не планируется. Есть про тебя, Тора, Халка и Железного человека. Железный человек самый популярный, – он покосился на Стива так, как будто думал, что того это должно задеть.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – хмыкнул Стив.  
– Слушай, а… – продолжил он через некоторое время. – А чем закончился бы «мой» фильм? Если бы ты не появился?  
– О. Мы... Вы дрались бы еще некоторое время… Ты вырубил бы его и полез наверх менять эту микросхему. Но он бы очнулся и выстрелил в тебя несколько раз. Ты бы все равно ее заменил и отдал приказ уничтожить геликэрриеры. Потом он бы снова на тебя напал, но ты отказался драться, выкинул щит, а потом сказал, что «я с тобой до конца». И тут я заношу кулак и смотрю на тебя так, чтобы все зрители обрыдались… О черт, я отвратительно рассказываю.  
– Ничего страшного. Рассказывай дальше.  
Стив шел, сжимая кулаки в карманах, непроизвольно все ускоряя и ускоряя шаг. Им давно пора было поймать такси, но Стив хотел услышать, чем кончится эта история. Его история. Его и Баки.  
– Ну… эм… А потом ты падаешь в воду, а я… В общем, он вытащил тебя на берег – поэтому я знал, что мы сможем выплыть – и оставил там без сознания. В конце фильма ты собираешься его искать. А после титров он стоит в музее и смотрит на свой стенд – опять так, чтобы все обрыдались.  
– После чего?  
– После титров. Ну, это в самом конце обычно вставляют небольшой кусочек…  
– А, да. Я видел, – отсутствующе согласился Стив. – То есть он все вспомнил?  
– Не знаю… – он говорил почти извиняющимся тоном. – Мы еще не снимали эти сцены, я не обсуждал с режиссерами.  
Стив не смотрел на него – не смог бы сейчас смотреть на него, наверное.  
– Эээ… Стив? – спросил Себастьян через некоторое время.  
– Да?  
– Мы всю дорогу собираемся пройти пешком? Знаешь, я уже немного запыхался. 

***

Самым удивительным во всей этой истории было то, что Стив Роджерс до сих пор жив. Если бы у Шмидта был Зимний Солдат… да даже без Зимнего Солдата непонятно, как можно было столько подставляться, но так и не подставиться.  
Вспомнилось, как он впервые понял, что Стив однажды может и не встать с постели после очередной своей болезни. Тогда назло такой несправедливости захотелось самому умереть, и он даже в красках представил свои похороны, где все (особенно Стив) вспоминали, какой Баки был хороший. Ему все еще казалось довольно странным, что у него было детство. С другой стороны, некоторая несуразность этих воспоминаний говорила в пользу того, что они настоящие.  
А Стива хотелось придушить. Кто бы мог подумать, что из всех людей именно Стив Роджерс («есть более важные в жизни вещи, чем девчонки, Баки!») в решающие моменты боя будет отвлекаться на баб.  
Пегги Картер, конечно, была не просто бабой, а настоящей красоткой и, в отличие от Стива, знала, зачем человеку на войне огнестрельное оружие. Так что, наверное, по-дружески он мог бы и порадоваться. Но как профессионал он был в ужасе. И пусть с Роджерсом ничего не случится, ему везет, как будто он выдуманный персонаж, но, в самом деле… Треп про свидание в полном бомб самолете? И безопасно посадить этот самолет нельзя, а безопасно уронить его в лед можно?  
И еще стало неожиданно обидно оттого, что коммандос выпили за Кэпа и даже не вспомнили про Баки. Вот засранцы. Негодуя по поводу всего в совокупности, он наконец-то досмотрел самый длинный в своей жизни фильм до финальных титров и пошел завтракать. 

***

Стив лишь мельком видел доктора Селвига в Нью-Йорке и не стремился к более близкому знакомству. То, что этот человек занимался исследованиями Тессаракта, не очень к нему располагало. Но все же Стив не знал никого другого, с кем можно было бы посоветоваться про параллельные миры.  
– Да, другие измерения могут существовать. Возможны ли между ними перемещения? Один разносторонне одаренный молодой человек, с которым я недавно познакомился, уверял меня, что возможны, и что он даже построил механизм для таких перемещений...  
Рассказывая, Селвиг водил каким-то прибором по поверхности тела Себастьяна, который стоял неподвижно, разведя руки в стороны, провожал движения доктора любопытным взглядом и иногда, когда тот не видел, посылал Стиву не очень понятные сигналы бровями.  
Стив слушал, нахмурившись.  
– Что ж, прибор для определения асгардских технологий ничего подозрительного в вас не находит. Даже в руке, хотя насчет нее у меня были некоторые подозрения.  
– Так при чем тут Асгард? Я даже в фильмах про Тора не снимался.  
– Проще всего было бы предположить, что вы просто придумали эту историю про кино – кто знает, откуда вы взяли ту информацию, которая заставила директора Фьюри усомниться на этот счет. Но дело в том, что вчера мои коллеги из Вашингтонского университета засекли над городом аномальные атмосферные… или не вполне атмосферные явления. Как раз над Потомаком. Это может быть – а может и не быть – признаком спонтанного перемещения из одного измерения в другое.  
– Двунаправленного перемещения? – спросил Стив.  
Селвиг пожал плечами.  
– Вопрос, как вы понимаете, не изученный, и я не видел всех результатов измерений. Сразу скажу: я вряд ли смогу дать вам какое-то решение. Если и существует такой мир, то мне о нем ничего не известно, и, что важнее, о нем ничего не известно Щ.И.Т.у. Мы начнем исследования того, что произошло вчера во время вашего… сражения, но дадут ли они практические результаты…  
– Короче, вы не знаете, как вернуть меня обратно.  
– Боюсь, что нет, – развел руками Селвиг.  
– А тот человек, о котором вы рассказывали? – спросил Стив. – Умеющий перемещаться между измерениями?  
– Дело в том, что я его не видел после того разговора. И никто не видел. Я попробую узнать, куда делось оборудование из его лабораторий и занимался ли кто-нибудь продолжением его работы.  
– Буду очень признателен, – кивнул Стив.  
Селвиг почему-то поежился.

***

В ресторане отеля он подслушал, как молодая пара за соседним столом собирается посмотреть что-то в интернете.  
Он знал про интернет в теории. И так же теоретически представлял, как им воспользоваться, если понадобится информация или связь. Кстати, можно было написать на электронные адреса Гидры... Но он, наверное, не должен искать связи с Гидрой после всего, что о ней и о себе выяснил? Не говоря уже о том, что это совершенно вымышленная организация.  
Поднявшись в номер, он проверил, что на ноутбуке есть соединение с интернетом, и открыл поисковый сайт. Набрал первый запрос: «Капитан Америка».  
Узнал, что есть еще один фильм со Стивом Роджерсом. Прочитал краткое содержание и остался крайне озадачен. Скандинавские боги и инопланетяне? Он недооценивал свою способность удивляться.  
Кроме фильмов были еще комиксы – оформление обложек вызвало очередную порцию смутных воспоминаний о том, как они с какой-то девочкой отбирали друг у друга потрепанный журнал. Но там были другие картинки, конечно же. Дочитав до того, как Баки Барнс стал Капитаном Америкой, он подумал, что лучше съест стивов щит, чем наденет его костюм. Мысль показалось внезапной и странной – не такой странной, как инопланетяне и скандинавские боги, но где-то близко к тому. Ему всегда было без разницы, что на нем надето, если в этой одежде достаточно креплений для оружия. А Капитан носил практичную форму.  
Неужели он так быстро привык считать себя Баки, что уже начал думать, как Баки?  
Не отвлекаться, снова напомнил он себе. Сбор данных. 

***

Когда они зашли пообедать в одно из кафе неподалеку, Себастьян заказал много плохо сочетающейся между собой еды, но при этом выглядел задумчивым и нехарактерно для себя мало говорил.  
– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил его Стив.  
– О том, жив ли еще Крис, – кисло ответил Себастьян, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. – Знаешь, я так старался сделать Зимнего Солдата устрашающим, что теперь мне сложно не бояться за всех, с кем он там встретится.  
– Кто его придумал? Зимнего Солдата?  
Себастьян смотрел в сторону некоторое время.  
– Один… автор комиксов?  
– Есть еще и комиксы?  
– О да, с комиксов все начиналось.  
Стив выслушал рассказ, в котором Баки почему-то был намного младше него. Стив до сих пор воспринимал Баки в чем-то как старшего брата, так что для него эта история звучала полным абсурдом. Когда они вернулись домой, Стив узнал еще много интересного о своем альтер-эго из комиксов. Задумался о возможных параллельных измерениях, где существуют и такие Стив Роджерс с Баки Барнсом. Может, их вообще бесчисленное множество, разных Стивов Роджерсов и Баки Барнсов. Может, где-нибудь они оба не попали на войну… или оба на ней погибли.  
Его размышления прервал звонок Наташи.  
– То досье, о котором он говорил, действительно существует.  
– Ты видела его?  
– Да, оно у меня в руках. Не читала еще, но… Там фото Барнса в военной форме на первой странице. И его имя.  
Стив почувствовал, как вспотела ладонь, в которой он сжимал телефон.  
– Я переведу тебе, что смогу, пока буду лететь до Америки. У вас все нормально?  
– Да, – коротко ответил Стив, и Наташа попрощалась.  
Себастьян посмотрел на него с очередной странной улыбкой.  
– Есть еще комикс про твоего сына от Черной Вдовы. Я не читал, правда.  
Стив замер, пытаясь осмыслить этот факт.  
– Не хочу ничего об этом знать, – подвел он итог своим размышлениям. – Наташа тоже не хочет.  
– Я ей не скажу. Я вообще-то надеюсь, что у меня с ней что-нибудь будет в следующих фильмах. В комиксах у нас были отношения.  
– Ты стрелял ей в живот, – вспомнил Стив. – Тьфу, Баки стрелял. Я заразился от тебя манерой в вас путаться.  
– Ничего страшного.  
– Нет, это нездорово как-то. Ну да ладно, я уступаю тебе Наташу. Мы с ней просто друзья.  
– Вот это как раз нездорово. Слушай, раз уж у меня есть такой шанс...  
Он окинул Стива сомневающимся взглядом. Закусил губу, как будто боялся что-то сказать.  
Этот парень сейчас сообщил ему безо всяких колебаний, что у него есть сын от Черной вдовы. Чего он может бояться?  
– У вас с Баки что-то было?  
– А?..  
Стив подумал, что выглядит глупо, наверное. Он не то чтобы не понял вопрос, но это было довольно неожиданно.  
– Ну, то, что ты не хочешь заводить девушку... и то, как важен для тебя твой друг... может наводить на мысль... Окей, забудь, что я об этом спросил. Извини.  
– Нет... Нет-нет, – Стив начал бурно возражать, но, кажется, его собеседник уже сделал выводы из паузы. – Я даже не думал об этом никогда. Кому вообще могла прийти в голову такая...  
Поняв, что оправдываться сейчас, наверное, не самая лучшая тактика, Стив решил просто заткнуться и действительно забыть, что Себастьян его об этом спросил. 

***

Он никогда не хотел быть актером. Хотя кто-то из его подружек – сестер?.. говорил ему, что он мог бы играть в кино. Если он правильно вспомнил, то он хотел быть военным, как отец ... Да он просто счастливчик – все детские мечты сбылись.  
Может, он все-таки сошел с ума? Может, он убил Стива и привел Гидру к власти над миром, и тогда его мозг не выдержал и нашел вот такой выход?  
В сценарии было написано, что Стив справился, а Пирса убили. Другие вещи из сценария и фильма совпадали с тем, что он помнил. Но как много правды в том, что он помнит? Вдруг он все-таки актер Себастьян Стэн, у которого амнезия и ложная память на почве... На почве хрен знает чего, судя по фотографиям, этот парень очень странный.  
Ложная память... о давно закончившейся войне? О том, как убивать людей с оружием и без? О том, как пользоваться техникой, которую нигде и никак не мог увидеть Себастьян Стэн, 82 года рождения, наиболее известный по роли Баки Барнса в фильме «Первый Мститель»? Нет, этот вариант можно было отбросить.  
Но все же он в шкуре этого человека. И, если ничего не изменится, то вскоре надо будет вернуться к съемкам. С ролью Зимнего Солдата он справится, но как быть с ролью Себастьяна Стэна? По видеозаписям, найденным в интернете, он составил некоторое представление о том, как он должен вести себя. Пожалуй, если на студии не будет близких друзей и родственников, то достаточно не забывать часто менять выражение лица. Очень часто. Ну или он может сказать, что вошел в образ.  
Или все же проще сбежать и заняться чем-нибудь более знакомым? Добыть документы... пойти в армию? И стать сержантом Барнсом, например. Ему не нравилось на войне, но кем еще он может быть после всего, что с ним случилось?  
Мысль про армию была бы привлекательна, если бы не одна проблема. В только что прочитанных обсуждениях ему не раз попадались спекуляции на тему того, что Капитан Америка может погибнуть в одном из следующих фильмов. Он еще порадовался, что не стал вчера убивать этого Криса Эванса: тогда им точно пришлось бы избавиться от Стива.  
Если происходящее в фильмах определяет ту реальность, в которой Стив настоящий... То задача очевидна, верно? Узнать, кто принимает решения в кинокомпании. Найти способ повлиять на этих людей. Заставить их убить Зимнего Солдата, но оставить в живых Капитана Америку. Объяснить актеру, который играет Стива, что сломанный нос – это цветочки по сравнению с тем, что может случиться с его лицом, если он не согласится играть Кэпа до старости, и плевать, сколько он подписал контрактов. Все это будет проще сделать изнутри, поэтому лучше сохранить прикрытие.  
Поставив перед собой задачу, он заметно взбодрился, хотя у него все еще не было уверенности в своей оценке происходящего (да и самой этой оценки, как таковой, не было. Он просто принял как данность: опять происходит что-то странное). Пусть он в любой момент мог проснуться пристегнутым к креслу в лаборатории, где его заставят все забыть, зато у него был план и ему нравился этот план.  
Спасти Стива Роджерса.  
Это то, что сделал бы Баки Барнс. 

***

Вечером Стив пытался придумать, как вернуть Баки или хотя бы узнать, что с ним произошло, а Себастьян отвлекал его расспросами обо всем подряд. Стив на самом деле был совершенно не против, к тому же никаких двусмысленных вопросов Себастьян больше не задавал.  
Его интересовали простые вещи: чем Баки занимался до армии, какая у него была семья, что он думал о войне и вообще о жизни.  
Стиву было приятно вспоминать, и он с удовольствием отвечал бы, если бы Себастьян не делал каждый раз такое лицо, будто примеряет услышанное на себя. Это немного раздражало, но зато отвлекало Стива от осознания полной бессмысленности всех его раздумий над возвращением Баки.  
– А как вы познакомились?  
– Не помню.  
– В смысле?  
Стив пожал плечами. Люди почему-то всегда удивлялись.  
– Мне было года два, когда Барнсы въехали в дом по соседству. Сколько я себя помню, я дружил с Баки.  
– Ого.  
Себастьян выглядел впечатленным.  
Стив довольно улыбнулся, как будто и правда был повод для гордости в том, что он дружил с Баки буквально всю свою сознательную жизнь. Пока тот не стал Зимним Солдатом. Стив проглотил улыбку и вдруг разозлился.  
– Не делай так, будь любезен.  
– Как?  
– Не пытайся выглядеть как он.  
– Я не... Ээ... Извини, я...  
Он замялся и теперь точно выглядел как Баки, который сделал какую-нибудь глупость и собирается отшутиться по этому поводу. «Только попробуй», – подумал Стив.  
Себастьян тихо, мямляще как-то сказал, глядя в сторону:  
– Просто я и не мечтал никогда, что смогу так близко познакомиться с материалом.  
С материалом.  
Стив вздохнул и потер лицо рукой.  
– Я не... не это хотел сказать, просто, ты понимаешь...  
Затянувшееся неловкое молчание прервало появление Наташи, которая приехала к Стиву сразу с самолета.  
При виде Себастьяна она ощутимо напряглась, а он обаятельно улыбнулся. Стиву опять почудился в этом Баки, но он не разозлился на этот раз, вспомнив слова про планы на Наташу «в следующих фильмах».  
– Ты уверен, что это не Барнс? – спросила она.  
Стив кивнул.  
– Абсолютно. Мы второй день общаемся.  
– Ох, Стив... – Наташа закусила губу и посмотрела на него с беспокойством. – Мне трудно представить, какая у него должна быть каша в голове после всего. Я знаю, что должна отдать тебе это, но... – она расстегнула портфель, который держала в руках, и вытащила из него тонкую картонную папку с надписями кириллицей. – Но я не уверена, что тебе стоит распутывать этот клубок.  
– Спа... спасибо, – сказал Стив, секунду не решаясь открыть папку. – Как тебе удалось так быстро ее отыскать?  
– Ну, благодаря твоему... приятелю я знала, где искать и о чем спрашивать. Не сомневалась, что это подстава, но, как видишь, дело действительно существует. Откуда ему о нем известно, другой вопрос.  
– Он рассказал, откуда.  
Себастьян не вмешивался в разговор, сложив руки на коленях и переводя взгляд со Стива на Наташу в зависимости от того, кто говорил. Как она может не видеть, что он не Зимний Солдат?  
– Не говори мне, что ты веришь в эту сказку про кино?  
– Мне приходилось поверить и в более странные вещи.  
Стив набрался наконец решимости открыть папку.  
Увидел фотографии.  
Ответ Наташи он не расслышал.  
Когда он наконец-то оторвался от наскоро переведенных Наташей материалов, в комнате, к его облегчению, никого не было. За окном уже стемнело.  
Он пошел на кухню. Налил себе стакан воды, выпил залпом. Налил еще.  
У него тряслись руки.  
Он должен был что-то сделать.  
Для начала, видимо, выяснить, куда Наташа увела его «приятеля».

***

Он провел поиск по запросу «Себастьян Стэн». Румыния, надо же, это объясняло странный язык контакта «мама». Посмотрел еще несколько видео, обращая особое внимание на то, как этот человек говорит и двигается. Сможет ли он при необходимости изобразить Себастьяна Стэна?  
Он не был шпионом, как тот альтернативный Баки из комиксов. Он был убийцей. Его не учили никем притворяться.  
Этот парень с фотографий и из роликов... как он мог сыграть Зимнего Солдата? Что он мог знать о Зимнем Солдате?  
«А если это все же я?»  
Такая вероятность тоже оставалась. Как и вариант с экспериментом Гидры – они считают его реакции и сотрут все воспоминания как о Баки Барнсе, так и о Себастьяне Стэне. Какая-то часть его хотела, чтобы они сделали это поскорее. Другая часть, та, которая родилась этой ночью, стремилась узнать побольше о себе, пока есть возможность.  
Он снова открыл поисковик. Сделал еще несколько запросов: про Зимнего Солдата, про Стива, про Баки. Просматривал все подряд, быстро, стараясь не задумываться, впитывая информацию.  
Понял, что пора заканчивать, читая историю о том, как они со Стивом занимались разнузданным сексом сначала в каком-то приюте, а потом на войне, в палатке после боя. Он помнил войну, помнил палатки и помнил Гидру, и даже помнил разнузданный секс, но не со Стивом и не в приюте. У него точно была семья, а Стив вроде бы жил с матерью, пока она не умерла. История вряд ли заслуживала внимания как достоверный источник информации. Хотя не была лишена... как это называется? Художественных достоинств?  
Он закрыл страницу, решив, что стоит прогуляться и попробовать систематизировать полученные данные.

***

– Перспектива отношений с Наташей все еще кажется тебе привлекательной?  
Себастьян, которого Стив нашел под дверью замершим в ужасе и теперь отпаивал апельсиновым соком, медленно покачал головой.  
– Мне – нет. А вот Зимнему Солдату, наверное, понравится, – он моргнул. – Прости, если это опять была неудачная шутка.  
– Она тебе поверила?  
– Не знаю. Думаешь, я был бы жив, если бы не поверила?  
– Если она считает, что ты – Баки, то да.  
– Ооох. А вдруг я правда Баки?  
Стиву захотелось удариться головой об стену. Остановила только жалость к домовладельцу, который, очевидно, не особенно любил делать ремонт.  
– Я – Баки, который узнал тебя в бою, его психика не выдержала, и он придумал эту историю про кино. Не по сценарию, но сценария при таком раскладе и не существует. Неужели это никому не приходило в голову? Неужели это тебе не приходило в голову.  
– Я думаю, твоя психика не выдержала знакомства с Наташей.  
Себастьян приподнял брови и скривил губы.  
– Ооо, да. Это точно был удар по душевному здоровью.  
Затем он в один миг стал серьезным.  
– Я могу посмотреть папку?  
– Ты не знаешь, что в ней?  
– Только про фотографии.  
Стив еще не успел толком осознать все, что прочитал, и не был уверен, что хочет показывать это постороннему. Можно ли назвать Себастьяна посторонним, или он для Баки больше «свой», чем Стив?  
– Это тоже может стать ударом по душевному здоровью.  
– Я знаю.  
– Но все равно не упустишь шанса познакомиться с материалом?  
Это прозвучало зло. Уголки рта Себастьяна опустились вниз, и весь он как будто уменьшился. Стиву стало немного стыдно. У парня, должно быть, ужасный стресс, и то, насколько сильно он любит свою работу, по-своему даже трогательно. Если бы еще его работой не был Баки.  
Стив передал ему папку и вышел из комнаты.  
Позвонил Селвигу – просто потому что не мог сидеть без дела. Тот как раз занимался изучением документации к оборудованию ученого, пропавшего после экспериментов с параллельными измерениями. В его устройстве, судя по всему, использовались внеземные технологии, и вполне возможно, что оно работает – но, очевидно, никто не знает, как именно.  
Стив спросил, где это устройство находится сейчас. Оказалось, что оно было конфисковано Щ.И.Т.ом, вот только склад, на который его поместили, захвачен Гидрой.  
Ну вот, нашлось занятие и для Стива. 

***

Вечером ему позвонили и вызвали на работу.  
Это был не единственный звонок на его телефон за прошедшие сутки. Он несколько раз говорил с какими-то людьми, отвечая практически случайными репликами на вопросы, смысл которых не всегда понимал. Вроде бы его никто ни в чем не заподозрил. Пока. Он с ужасом думал о том, что ему придется встречаться со всеми этими людьми. Не говоря уже о маме. Если друзей он как-нибудь сможет обмануть (или, скорее, отпугнуть), то мать этого парня точно почувствует подмену.  
Все более заманчивой казалась мысль бросить эту дурацкую затею. Как он собирается притворяться настолько непохожим на себя человеком? Он-то не учился в университете на актера, он вообще в университете не учился. Надо снять деньги с карты, добыть оружие, найти укрытие и разобраться с этими ребятами из Марвела на привычном языке.  
Но вдруг все вернется на свои места? Вряд ли настоящий Стэн будет счастлив обнаружить себя в какой-нибудь дыре вооруженным до зубов и с полицией на хвосте. И почему его это заботит? Хороший вопрос.  
Ладно, какой смысл в сомнениях. Стив не стал бы сомневаться на его месте. Стив бы решил, что собирается делать, и сделал это.  
Он снова открыл осточертевший за день Интернет и попробовал найти что-нибудь о том, как сниматься в кино.

***

За ночь Стив подготовил операцию. Он не думал, что склад, с которого ГИДРА уже вывезла все ценное для себя, сильно охраняется – но на всякий случай решил попросить Сэма о поддержке.  
С утра они были в Сан-Франциско.  
Их сопровождали Селвиг и двое его знакомых инженеров, которые, как подозревал Стив, имели отношение к Щ.И.Т.у. Стива это несколько смущало, но Селвиг уверял, что устройства для перемещения между мирами сильно выходят за пределы его собственной компетенции, и сам Стив мало чем мог ему помочь.  
Впрочем, из разговоров этой тройки друг с другом было ясно, что им ничего не ясно. Никто из них точно не знал, получится ли заставить заработать эту штуковину: она явно основана на принципах, неизвестных науке, так что придется экспериментировать. И, разумеется, это опасно, с учетом того, что предыдущий экспериментатор исчез в неизвестном направлении.  
Себастьян сказал, что согласен рискнуть, раз все равно нет других вариантов, но в полете был уныл, мрачен и постоянно отбрасывал волосы с лица. Сэм спросил, участвует ли он в штурме – тот посмотрел на него косо и ответил, что даже в армии не служил, зато умеет очень угрожающе ходить. Стив и не собирался его привлекать – чем меньше он будет пересекаться с Гидрой, тем лучше. Гидре, скорее всего, без разницы, служил ли в армии человек в теле Зимнего Солдата: они все равно смогут его запрограммировать нужным образом, если он снова попадет в их руки.  
Быстрая разведка показала, что склад почти не охраняется. Если бы этот аппарат можно было просто сложить в коробку и вывезти, операция обошлась бы безо всяких затруднений. Но он занимал полкомнаты, поэтому Стив собирался зачистить здание, провести туда ученых и Себастьяна и попытаться активировать устройство на месте.  
Фьюри очень хотел выдать Стиву группу поддержки – похоже, на складе было что-то еще, что его интересовало, – но Стив вежливо отказался. Во-первых, он все еще не доверял людям из Щ.И.Т.а, а во-вторых, если от этого чудо-аппарата не будет толку, то чем меньше людей будет знать о том, что Зимний Солдат – не вполне Зимний Солдат, тем лучше.  
Справиться с охраной оказалось даже проще, чем Стив ожидал: она просто разбежалась, поняв, кто у них в гостях. Пара человек все же вступили в бой – в той самой комнате, где находился нужный ему аппарат. Разобравшись с ними, Стив дал сигнал Сэму, и через пять минут в здании были все остальные. Сэм вернулся на улицу, чтобы предупредить об опасности, если Гидра пришлет подкрепление.  
Инженеры тут же взялись за дело, активировав закрепленный в центре аппарата цилиндр, который начал мигать красным. Селвиг с воодушевлением сыпал малопонятными терминами и записывал какие-то показатели. У Стива появилось нехорошее ощущение в животе: эта штуковина напоминала ему Тессаракт.  
– Не надо тебе туда лезть, – сказал он вдруг.  
Себастьян, задумчивый и сосредоточенный, ответил:  
– А если я останусь здесь насовсем?  
– По крайней мере ты не попадешь неизвестно куда.  
– Я уже попал неизвестно куда. Я ценю, конечно, знакомство с настоящими супергероями, но у меня была своя жизнь, ты знаешь.  
– Может, это кончится само по себе, как и началось, и вы поменяетесь обратно?  
– Чем позже это случится, тем больше вероятность того, что я окажусь там в тюрьме или психушке… Или здесь. Кто может поручиться, что меня не посадят за все эти убийства… или я снова не стану убийцей? – он нервно сжимал металлические пальцы движением, которое вошло у него в привычку.  
– Я не дам тебя… – Стив не договорил, вспомнив, что Баки он тоже не собирался давать в обиду. А это даже не Баки – это совершенно чужой человек, в планы которого, наверное, не входила вынужденная совместная жизнь с незнакомцем, у которого, к тому же, есть привычка оказываться в эпицентре опасных событий.  
– Джентльмены, если вы закончили спорить, мы можем приступать, – сказал один из инженеров, постукивая пальцами по краешку ноутбука.  
Себастьян протянул Стиву руку.  
– Если сработает… Был рад познакомиться. Надеюсь, Баки вернется и у вас все будет хорошо.  
Стив сжал зубы и улыбнулся.  
– А я надеюсь, он там у вас ничего непоправимого не натворил.  
Себастьян вздохнул и покачал головой.  
– Уж я-то как надеюсь. Ну ладно, бывай.  
Он фыркнул и сделал шаг на платформу перед цилиндром, который моргнул несколько раз красным. На небольшом мониторе сверху появилась надпись «Земля-0000».  
– Смешно будет, если ничего не получится, – сказал Себастьян, обернувшись к Стиву напоследок. 

***

На съемках было почти как в Гидре, только более суетливо, и в Гидре его никогда так подолгу не причесывали.  
Ему даже не пришлось ничего изображать перед камерой: надо было просто сидеть неподвижно и зловеще выглядеть. Единственная сложность заключалась в том, что при этом он должен был смотреть на Пирса.  
То есть он знал, что это не Пирс, а некий Роберт Рэдфорд. Очевидно, окружающие считали, что он очень волнуется из-за присутствия этого человека. И, в общем-то, не сильно ошибались – первую попытку он запорол из-за несвоевременно нахлынувших воспоминаний. На него смотрели как на идиота. Ну, или как на человека, который не может просто сидеть на стуле, когда ему сказано сидеть на стуле. Зато со второго раза все получилось так хорошо, что ему, кажется, простили все.  
Один из ассистентов признался, что чуть не наложил в штаны – «все бы так играли одними глазами!». А один из режиссеров, пересматривая запись на мониторе, сообщил ему, что теперь он, наконец-то, похож на самого себя. Даже «Пирс» его похвалил, и от этой похвалы пересохло в горле и чуть не подкосились ноги. Он заставил себя улыбнуться и сказать спасибо.  
Он отошел в сторону от остальных попить воды – и заодно выровнять дыхание. Пирса застрелил Фьюри, которого не добил Солдат. Если судить по тому, что он узнал вчера, он не должен чувствовать себя за это виноватым. И все же чувствовал. Пирс был единственным, кого он мог назвать близким человеком.  
Пока не вспомнил Стива Роджерса.  
Он протянул руку за бутылкой с водой и увидел Стива прямо перед собой.  
Другое помещение – похожее на склад. Непонятное оборудование. Роджерс без формы, но со щитом, незнакомые невооруженные люди. Пара трупов в форме Гидры и масках на полу. Что ж, во второй раз это проще перенести.  
– Ребята, к нам гости, – сказал чей-то голос ему прямо в ухо через коммутатор. – Я собью тех, что в воздухе, но там еще целый гидробус припарковался у входа.  
– Баки, – сказал Стив с огромным облегчением и на лице, и в голосе.  
– Нашел, чему радоваться, – хмыкнул Баки и шагнул к ближайшему трупу, чтобы снять с него автомат. 

***

Во всем многообразии выражений лица Себастьяна, которые Стив наблюдал за эти два дня, не было ни одного столь же уязвимого, как то единственное, которое не менялось на лице Баки с момента его возвращения.  
Опасаясь, что Баки исчезнет и придется потом его искать, как в том фильме, Стив после боя не сводил с него глаз и не отходил дальше чем на два шага.  
Баки большую часть времени не обращал на него внимания и думал о чем-то своем. Он отвечал на вопросы. Да, он был в том мире, о котором рассказывал Себастьян. Видел фильм про Капитана Америку. Даже снимался в нем. Нет, он никого там не убил. Он помнит Стива. Он помнит себя.  
Он согласился сесть в самолет и окончательно ушел в свои мысли. Стив несколько раз открывал рот, но не мог придумать, что сказать. В итоге он тоже задумался, и они молчали всю дорогу.  
– Пойдем ко мне? – предложил Стив, когда самолет приземлился.  
– Скажи мне одну вещь.  
– Да?  
– Я – Баки Барнс? Все то, что я видел в том фильме, все то, что я вспомнил… Это правда? Это настоящее?  
– Да, – со всей возможной уверенностью ответил Стив, плюнул на осторожность и взял Баки за руку, крепко ее сжав. – Только давай ты… давай ты не будешь никуда уходить в конце?  
После недолгого молчания Баки задумчиво кивнул.  
– Да, пожалуй. За тобой надо присматривать. 

***

– Привет, Себастьян! Поздравляем с премьерой фильма Капитан Америка – Зимний Солдат.  
– Спасибо.  
– Потрясающая роль! Насколько сложно было войти в этот образ?  
– Знаете, иногда даже легче, чем хотелось бы... [Смотрит в сторону и улыбается] Но это все костюм, да. Костюм очень помог.  
– А в костюме Капитана Америки мы тебя увидим?  
– О, я ничего не знаю, от меня это не зависит. Но Стив Роджерс – отличный п... персонаж, и, я надеюсь, что он еще долго будет Кэпом.  
– Что бы ты сказал Баки Барнсу, если бы встретился с ним?  
[Смеется, закрывает лицо ладонью. Потом надолго задумывается, но перебивает ведущего, едва тот начинает что-то говорить]  
– Поблагодарил бы за то, что я сейчас здесь. Все могло бы быть гораздо хуже.  
– Если бы ты был режиссером следующего фильма, как бы ты закончил трилогию о Капитане Америке?  
[Пауза]  
– Перекличка с концовкой Мстителей. [Делает одухотворенное лицо] Стив уезжает на мотоцикле в закат, но теперь с ним Баки. [Смеется] В общем, хэппи-энд, тотальный хэппи-энд. 


End file.
